Mixed Fates
by TheClearDarkness
Summary: Four kits destined for something special. Each has there own problems, their own inner turmoil. They all need each other to fulfill their destiny, but none of them are ready for it. Everyone faces a dark side, and these four have their own coming to show.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N It is me again, coming with my new story: Mixed Fates! Now I now what all of you who have read my stories are probably thinking now "She is just going to write a chapter or two then abandon the story" well, I hope not but...it might happen because like always I either 1. Get major writers block and never go back to it, 2. Kind of want to write it but then I want to do something else more, or 3. I get this feeling like I want to write it, but I don't actually WANT to do the writing because it's a tad boring by myself...so it may happen, not going to lie :3 . In this case I actually know what I'm going to write because I just have to take it out of my memory. The main characters are all cats that are my OC's and I have made on two Warrior cats roleplaying minecraft servers. So, I just take them, and combine their past into one big story that I hope will be good...hopefully. But onto the story!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own the clans or the other cats in the clans, only the main characters (but I changed the names of everyone I do not own and the clan names)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Marshclan Nursery, Third Person POV<em>**

Mapleleaf sat in the nursery, three kits surrounding her. One, a medium sized stormy gray she-kit with blue eyes, the second was a large, also gray like his sister, with green eyes, and the last, was a small, runt white tom with a blonde underbelly, one blue and one green eye, and a few tufts of spiky fur on his head. The kits started to rustle and Mapleleaf licked them fondly.

"Shhh my kits." Mapleleaf comforted her kits during the storm. "Do you know what you're going to name them?" another she-cat spoke up. Mapleleaf shook her head. "I'm waiting until Rootclaw gets back from his patrol, Dawnsky." she licked her newborn kits. Dawnsky, the medicine cat, nodded and climbed down the trunk of the nursery tree. Suddenly a crack of lightning was heard as the rain poured down harder. Cat were then heard shuffling into the camp. Mapleleaf awaited the arrival of her mate Rootclaw.

Rootclaw's head popped out of the entrance as he climbed up the tree into the open space. "The kits were born?" he said coming up and licking Mapleleaf behind the ears. She nodded. "They are all fine, you don't have to worry" she purred.

"Did you name them?" he asked. She shook her head "I was waiting for you." Rootclaw pointed hit tail to the stormy gray she-kit, "How about Stormkit for her?" he asked. Mapleleaf nodded then pointed to the gray tom-kit. "What about Smokekit for him?" Rootclaw purred. "A wonderful name." Then they looked at the last kit, who didn't look like either of them. They both thought for a second.

"What about Thistlekit?" Mapleleaf suggested, pointing at the little tufts of spiky fur on his head. Rootclaw nodded "Perfect."

* * *

><p><strong><em>A Loner Den, Third Person POV<em>**

Two adults and five kits huddles around in the small den. The father, Jagged, took a good look at all the kits, pointing out one a bulky looking brown tom. "He will be an excellent one to carry out my legacy...that one not so much." Jagged pointed at a smaller looking, dusty colored tom. Night, the mother, shook her head. "Oh Dust, don't listen to him. You will be a lovely kit," she said, nosing the dusty brown tom. Jagged unsheathed his claws and stepped closer. "Fang will carry my legacy, not him," he said forcefully. Night wrapped her tail protectively around her kits, slowly unsheathing her claws.

Jagged reached his head down to grab Dust, but the mother quickly snapped her paw up and clawed Jagged across the top of the head. Jagged hissed and reared back, spitting. "I will kill him! He doesn't _deserve_ to be in this family!" He then rammed forward and knocked Night over, sending her tumbling. Fang. two brown she-kits, and one black she-kit fell loosely to the ground, mewling for their mother. Jagged ignored them and roughly grabbed Dust with his claw and pulled him slightly away from the others.

Dust yelped with surprise as the claw dug into his cheek, leaving a deep and red mark, then fell over onto his side from the force of the claw hitting his face. Jagged smirked evilly and lifted his unsheathed paw up to give Dust a killing strike. Dust whimpered and mewled at the pain in his cheek. Suddenly, having gotten up, Night flung at Jagged, claws unsheathed, as he brought his paw down, but just in time so Jagged got flown off his paws and not his Dust. They tumbled on the ground and finally Night got a hold and pinned down Jagged, who's neck was bleeding profusely.

He gagged. "N-night..wh-hy?" Night spit. "Because I wont let you kill any of our children!" she yelled at him before he bled to death. Night then picked him up and dragged him into a nearby scarmud** (lava)** pool**. **Night watched as Jagged's body was burned. She glared at the scarmud where Jagged's body used to be and raised her head. "Why did you have to make him that way!" she screamed to the sky. She then padded back to the small den and curled up all the kits, licking the cut on Dust's cheek. Soon they all fell asleep in the dark, warm den.

* * *

><p><strong><em>A Rogue's Den, Third Person POV<br>_**

Two cats huddled around two kits. One being a large, white and black tom and the other being a smaller, dusk **(dusk, sunset, whatever color that** **is) **colored she-cat with white paws and a white muzzle. The two kits looked very similar to their parents. One was a lean, dusk colored she-cat with a white muzzle and white chest. The other was a bulkier looking she-cat with a dusk colored pelt and a black muzzle, chest, and a fluffy, black tipped tail.

"What should we name them?" The black tom said.

"How about Dawn for one and Dusk for the other?" his mate purred. The tom chuckled.

"Going with the family name Morning?" he asked his mate. She nodded and let his name roll off her tongue. "Yes Midnight," she laughed.

"Which is going to be which?" Midnight asked. Morning pointed to the white and dusk colored one. "That will be Dawn," then she pointed to the other, "And that will be Dusk," she said. Midnight nodded in agreement. Morning curled her tail tightly around the kits as Midnight curled up around her.

"I know these two will have wonderful and important lives," she said to Midnight. Midnight rolled his eyes. "I'm sure every mother thinks that," he said, earning a flick on the nose. Midnight gave her a loving purr then the two soon fell into a soft sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Stormclan, Third Person POV<strong>_

Silverlight, a silver tabby she-cat, sat in the nursery with her mate, Shadowblaze, and her lone kit, Blackkit. Blackkit had been the only surviving kit in her litter. The little she-kit was shaking in her fur, very weak from her early birth. Silverlight was just as tired, barely able to keep her eyes open. Shadowblaze nuzzled her head.

"It's ok Silverlight, it's all over now, Blackkit will be ok," he tried to encourage. Silverlight looked up weakly. "What if she dies like her sister?" she asks morbidly. Shadowblaze shook his head.

"I wont let her, I will do everything to protect her," Shadowblaze said sternly. Silverlight smiled weakly then put her head down and curled around her kit. She fell asleep quickly and Shadowblaze padded out, sighing. That night they had the vigil for Graykit, Blackkit's sister. The death of a kit seemed to ripple sadness through-out the clan. Blackkit, didn't know it yet, but her sister's death was the start of many.

* * *

><p><strong>AN so how do you guys like it? Sorry if it's shorter than I usually write but I wanted to see how it goes at first. **

** The two clan groups are:  
><strong>

**(DISCLAIMER: I don't own these clans I just modified them for the story) **

**1. Marshclan, Peakclan, Brambleclan, and Streamclan  
><strong>

**2. Stormclan, Treeclan, Sandclan, and Nightclan  
><strong>

**Also, Dust's family is:  
><strong>

**(Father) Jagged- a brown tom with green eyes**

**(Mother) Night- a black she-cat with amber eyes**

**Dust- a dusty colored tom with amber eyes**

**(Sister) Rain- a black she-cat with green eyes**

**(Sister) Poppy- a brown she-cat with green eyes**

**(Sister) Hazel- a hazel brown she-cat with green eyes **

**and that is all for now...review, favorite, or follow and tell me if you want a free Dust, Blackkit, Thistlekit, or Dusk plushie :D  
><strong>

**~Dark**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Here are the allegiances for the main two clans. (I am lazy so no descriptions, except for the kits)  
><strong>

_**(this name after a warrior is their apprentice)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Allegiances <strong>

**Stormclan:**

**Leader: **Ashstar

**Deputy: **Stormtail _(Leafpaw)_

**Medicine Cat: **Poppyflight

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **Whisperpaw

**Warriors:**

Silverlight

Shadowblaze

Cinderslash _(Gorsepaw)_

Briarstem

Ivysplash _(Sandpaw)_

Cloudfang

Petaldusk

**Apprentices:**

Gorsepaw

Sandpaw

Leafpaw

Russetpaw

**Queens:**

Dapplesun

Silverlight- Kits: Blackkit and Graykit (deceased)

Ivorypelt- Kits: Wolfkit and Airkit

Shineclaw- Kits: Crowkit and Featherkit

**Kits:**

Blackkit- A silver tabby she-cat with ocean blue eyes

Wolfkit- A gray tabby tom with green eyes

Airkit- A white tom with amber eyes

Featherkit- A gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Crowkit- A black tom with amber eyes

**Elders:**

Snowstrike

Longfur

* * *

><p><strong>Marshclan<strong>

**Leader: **Rosestar

**Deputy: **Skyclaw

**Medicine Cat: **Dawnsky

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **None

**Warriors:**

Rootclaw

Scorchedpelt _(Singepaw)_

Lightstep

Spruceleap _(Darkpaw)_

Brambleheart _(Grasspaw)_

Poolsplash

Ambershard _(Snakepaw)_

Mouseclaw

Branchheart _(Emberpaw)_

**Apprentices:**

Singepaw

Grasspaw

Darkpaw

Snakepaw

Emberpaw

**Queens:**

Mapleleaf- Kits: Stormkit, Thistlekit, and Smokekit

Bluestream- Kits: Fernkit and Hawkkit

**Kits:**

Stormkit- stormy gray she-cat with blue eyes

Thistlekit- A runt white tom with a blonde underbelly and one blue, one green eye and is deaf in one ear

Smokekit- A gray tom with green eyes

Fernkit- A dark tabby she-cat with a white muzzle and blue eyes

Hawkkit- A dark tabby tom with a white chest and green eyes

**Elders:**

Blackear

Flameshine


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Welcome back for another chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I was a derp and said I didn't own these clans, but after completely changing them and making everyone I realized that I do 'own' them.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Stormclan<strong>_

Blackkit, one moon old now, had finally opened her eyes. They were a dark ocean blue, just like her mothers. She was scampering around in then nursery with two other kits, Wolfkit and Airkit. Airkit was a white tom with amber eyes and Wolfkit was a gray kit with green Blackkit heard screeching and yowling from outside the nursery and flattened her ears against her head. A queen named Dapplesun gathered up and curled around the only kits in the nursery, Blackkit, Wolfkit, Airkit, Crowkit, and Featherkit. The kits huddled and shook in fear as loud hisses and growls sounded from outside. Dapplesun crept forward and peeked outside. Her ears flattened against her head and she gasped. She immediately went back to the kits and protectively surrounded them.

"GET OUT OF OUR CAMP!" A voice boomed. The kits backed up more against Dapplesun's fur. Lots of running paw steps were heard as the clan chased something out of the territory. Dapplesun shot out of the nest and into the camp clearing. The strong sent of blood filled her nose. "What was that?" she looked around the many wounded and some limp cats. "A couple rogues," a deep voice answered.

"Ashstar, how can a couple of rouges do this?!" She fretted. Ashstar sighed. "They seemed more skilled than regular rogues, can you get a medicine cats to calm down the kits?" Dapplesun nodded and went into the medicine den. A little bit later she walked out with Whisperpaw. Whisperpaw went into the nursery with Dapplesun and fed, after some coaxing, the kits some thyme. She then turned to Dapplesun and whispered,

"Silverlight and Shadowblaze are dead...could you foster Blackkit?" Dapplesun gasped but nodded briskly. After telling Dapplesun, Whisperpaw left the nursery and went back to the crowded medicine den. Dapplesun let her ears and tail droop as she heard wails and cries of sorrow echo throughout the camp. Dapplesun's family had died long ago but other cats, this battle costed them their most loved ones. Ashstar pounced onto the highrock and yowled a clan meeting. Dapplesun gathered at the front of the nursery to watch and listen.

"Today, we mourn the loss of our clanmates. Silverlight, Shadowblaze, and Briarstem were all courageous, loyal cats. Gorsepaw and Leafpaw were as fierce as a warrior, but died to young. Stormtail, our beloved deputy, has also fallen at the paws of the vicious rogues. We will mourn our clanmates, but fight to live in their honor and hunt down these rogues who caused us such grief!" The clan cats raised their head and yowled in agreement. Ashstar retreated to his den as he thought of a new deputy to choose. The closest cats to the fallen sat vigil as Ashstar slunk out of his nest and onto the highrock.

"Cats of Stormclan, I have two ceremonies to perform tonight. I say these words before Starclan, so that the spirits of Stormtail may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of Stormclan is Cloudfang!" Ashstar said loudly from his place. Cloudfang looked surprised but raised his head. "I will do everything in my power to be the best deputy I can." Cats shouted his named with smiles. Ashstar flicked his tail for the clan to silence.

"Russetpaw, please step forward." Russetpaw looked shocked and stepped forward nervously.

"I, Ashstar, leader of Stormclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Russetpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Russetpaw raised her head and her chest puffed out a little "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Russetpaw, from this moment you will be known as Russetfire. StarClan honors your bravery and ferocity in battle, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Stormclan."

"Russetpaw! Russetpaw!" The clan shouted. Petaldusk, her mentor, looked at her with shining eyes from the medicine den entrance. Petaldusk hadn't died, but was severely injured in the battle. Her shoulder was wrapped in cobwebs and she couldn't move it far. As the moon was high in the sky, many cats went to their respected dens to sleep. Dapplesun, the new foster mother of Blackkit, went into the nursery and curled up around the sleeping kit. She sighed, knowing even early on in life, Blackkit has lost the three most dearest cats to her.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Marshclan<em>**

Thistlekit woke up with a jolt as a sharp paw prodded him in the side. He looked up and blinked open his eyes to see his two littermates, Stormkit and Smokekit, already bounding around the small nursery tree top. "Momma! Smokekit and Stormkit ran into me!" he cried. Mapleleaf looked down at Thistlekit. "Oh darling, you've opened your eyes!" she purred, but was confused by Thistlekit's eyes. One was green, and the other was blue. She pushed it off for now and looked at her three kits. Thistlekit went into the corner of the nursery while his siblings leaped around and put one side of his face and his body in the moss.

"Smokekit get away from there!" Mapleleaf scolded Smokekit as he got too close to the entrance, which was in all the dens, a straight drop to the ground since the nests were in trees. It was getting dark and as usual, the kit's father, Rootclaw, was out on patrols again. Bluestream, the only other queen in the nursery, gathered up and curled her tail around her two kits; Fernkit and Hawkkit. Mapleleaf grabbed Stormkit and Smokekit then sat down and called for Thistlekit. He didn't move. He was still laying in the moss with his eyes closed.

"Thistlekit?" Mapleleaf called again. After a few more times she got worried for her kit and padded over then nudged him. He opened his eyes and sat up then tilted his head. "Yes momma?" he asked. Bluestream and Mapleleaf looked confused. "Didn't you hear me calling you?" Mapleleaf asked. Thistlekit shook his head. Mapleleaf, being the worry cat she was, immediately went and got Dawnsky. Dawnsky and the frantic mother climbed up the nursery tree and into the den.

"What's wrong Mapleleaf?" Dawnsky asked, not having enough time before when Mapleleaf dragged her out of her den. "It's Thistlekit, when this side of his face was in the moss, he couldn't hear me." Mapleleaf pointed to the left side of his face. Dawnsky looked at him and turned him so his right ear was in some moss.

"Can you hear me?" She asked. Thistlekit nodded. "Yep!" Dawnsky turned him so his left ear was in the moss. "Can you hear me now?" Thistlekit could see her mouth move but no words. He shook his head. "No I can't hear anything!" he said loudly. Dawnsky frowned and sighed sadly. She turned Thistlekit correctly and put on a smile. "You did good, now go curl up with your siblings and sleep, ok?"

Thistlekit nodded. "Ok!" then he scampered off to their nest. Dawnsky turned to Mapleleaf. "He is deaf in his left ear," she told her sadly. Mapleleaf gasped but held it together. Even if her kit was a little different, she knew he could overcome this. Dawnsky dipped her head then left after saying goodbye. Mapleleaf curled up around her kits and rested her head on her paws. When everyone in the nursery was asleep, Thistlekit blinked open his eyes and snuck out of Mapleleaf's grasp and was padding to the other side of the nursery.

He was tired and warm from being surrounded by his mother and littermates. It was also dark and he didn't notice the nursery entrance in front of him. He slipped down the entrance and plummeted to the ground with a loud wail. He saw his father, Rootclaw, coming into camp and look at him wide eyed before blacking out and hearing a sickening _CRACK._

* * *

><p><strong>AN How do you like it? **

**Review, favorite, or follow and tell me if you want a free Dust, Blackkit, Thistlekit, or Dusk plushie :D (also if you want when you review, you can ask for a spoiler on anything in the story, from names to how I made them or anything and please tell me who you want next in the chapter)**

**Free plushies for WarriorCat4Life!  
><strong>

***throws plushies at WarriorCat***

**~Dark**


End file.
